


Chaos

by Snowyflake62



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bear suits, Camping, Ethari is the only sensible one, First Dates, First fic plz don’t hate, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope this is enough tags, I regret everything, Multi, There all crushing, There big truble makers, What Have I Done, he’s basically Lupin, moonberry surprise, there way to awkward for there own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyflake62/pseuds/Snowyflake62
Summary: How I think Tiadrin and Lain and Runnan and Ethari started out I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing  plz ignore the spelling mistakes I might forget to make them talk in a Scottish accent this is my first fic
Relationships: Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Runnan&Lain&Tiadrin&Ethari, Runnan/Ethari
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no love life so this is probably horribly inaccurate

Chapter 1  
Tiadrin has been feeling weird lately. It wasn’t sick weird but the kind of weird you just know. She had no idea why. Maybe she was sick. Maybe she should go see the town healer. But she didn’t have any symptoms. She walked out of her house to meet up with Lain, Runnan, and Ethari at the forest to go camping. She had her bag, tent, food, every thing she needed. She took one last look in her bag an relised she had forgotten her pillow. She went back inside to grab it. Then she walked out, locked the door, and headed out to the forest.  
—————————————————————————————  
Runnan was waiting outside the forest for the others to arrive when he saw Ethari walking up to him. “Hello Runnan” he said cheerfully. “Hey Ethari, got everything ya need?” Replied Runnan. “Ya got me tent, clothes, fire starters, Tia’s got the food, right?” Said Ethari, Runnan then said “She’ll kill ya if you caller her that again, and let’s just hope she doesn’t forget it. Oh hey Lain!” “Runnan, Ethari, were’s Tiadrin?” He said “Not sure, anyways got everything ya need?” Ethari said Lain responded “I hope so, oh there she is. Hey Tiadrin!” “Hello everyone sorry to keep you waitin now let go into the woods!” She said as she walked into the forest.  
—————————————————————————————  
Lain was not feeling so well. Then he realized something, this feeling started the second Tiadrin came. Maybe he was a little to exited to do this. He set up his tent pretty quickly. When he was done he noticed Tiadrin was having some problems with hers. Lain walked over and said “Here, let me help you before you cut your tent to shreds.” “Thanks.” She replied. He reached for the mallet but what he didn’t know what that Tiadrin was also retching for it. His hand went on top of hers and they looked up at each other Lain quickly pulled away and Tiadrin held the mallet in her hand possessivly. Lain let out a nervess laugh then said “So you start with this part here...”  
—————————————————————————————  
Ethari was the last to get his tent set up when he did Runnan said “All right get dressed.” Lain and Tiadrin when in there tents and Ethari was confused. Runnan noticed this and said “So I knew you would never approve, so we’re going to dress up as bears and go around a scare other campers. Here I brought you one.” He threw Ethari a bear suit. “Ya know what, I’m in.”


	2. The Bear Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear suits, magic, and ROARS

Lain was the first one to come out of there tents. He couldn’t take his (idek what you call his weapon) with him because it was very long. And even if there was room for it in the suit it would probably cut him. He just stood there silently until someone else came out. He couldn’t tell who it was because they were warring a bear suit. “These suits aren’t very realistic, are they?” Said Lain. “Ya they really aren’t.” Lain recognizes the voice. Tiadrin’s. “Runnan planed this so hopefully he has a plan.” He replied “He’d better I’ve need waiting to do this for a long time!” Said Tiadrin aggressively then Lain said “Rhe scaring or being a bear?” She laughed and said very seriously “Both.”  
—————————————————————————————  
By the time Ethari got out the other 3 were all ready ready. The half moon was just visible in the sky. “Ok I will do a spell so we can look more realistic, oh um Hi Ethari.” Said Runnan. He sounded flustered but, maybe he just never had done the spell before. He took a concentrated sigh and drew a rune in the air. “Mistica Arbora” Ethari felt a wave of magic go over him. It was short but he opened his eyes and trought the eye holes in the suit he saw 3 bears. One of them stumbled back and then said “Wow I did not think that would work!” It was Runnan. Then Tiadrin said “so I’m assuming these don’t come with voices?” Runnan replied. “Uh... nope.”  
—————————————————————————————  
They when off in search of other campers. It was summer so it couldn’t be that hard. After about 7 minuets of searching, they found some campers. Funnily enough they were Earthblood Elves. 2 adults and a young child. She whispered to whoever as next to her (she couldn’t really tell) “are ya sure this will work on earthblood elves. they have a strong connection to animals?” Then he said “not sure if we all go at the same time it might scare them.” It was Lain. Something about his voice made her feel... no it couldn’t be. She pushed away those thoughts and got ready to pounce.  
—————————————————————————————  
Runnun looked at there targets. He was not anticipated them being Earthblood Elves. Hopefully this would work. “Ok on 3, 1.” Before he could say anything else Tiadrin lept out of the bushes they were hiding in and started roaring. “Just go.” The rest of them just out and started roaring. The little kid was scared the mom was holding her, and the dad had pulled out a dagger. They were scaring them YES. He was walking over to them when smelled something. It was smoke but not burning wood. He saw one of the bears look at him then just batting there back leg. He was confused until she felt it. “Aaaahhhhh!” His leg was on fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling the suits wouldn’t be very realistic so..... MAGIC TO THE RESCUE


	3. The one we’re they all jump into a moving river without a second thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all jump into a river with no hesitation. And are surprisingly very calm about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m alive. Things got really crazy and school started back up and coronavires near my area and jet lag and lots of things. I promise to implode more

Tiadrin was starting to panic. Someone’s leg was on fire, but she couldn’t blow there cover. These illusions don’t give sound so... we’ll know Runnan started screening like an elf. So secrecy is out of the question. She yelled and motioned to the river. They all run over and fall in. Well Runnan wasnt on Fire any more. But know there’re being swept away by the river. “When we die Ethari can have my stuff.” “WERE NOT GOING TO DIE!” Shouted Runnan.  
—————————————————————  
Lain was fed up with this all. He took off his bear head breaking the illusion. It’s was dark, but he could see one of the bears staring at him. Why did Runnan make us all look the same? “When we die Ethari can have my stuff.” Said a bear in Tiadrin’s voice “WE ARE NOT GOING YO DIE!” Shouted Runnan. Lain thought other wise. “No, no she’s got a point. Ethari you can have my stuff to.” Then something pulled on his bear neck.  
—————————————————————  
Ethari was surprised. Surprised that the plan worked surprised that the Earthblood elves were scared surprised that’s they all jumped into the river without a second thought surprised how calm everyone was about it and surprised at how calm he was. He hasn’t even said a word. He was also happy that he’ll get Tiadrin and Lain’s stuff when they dies. Wait. How was Lain out of the water? “Gahhhhh!”  
—————————————————————  
Well this is a royal mess. Thought Runnan. He was done with everyone freaking out and climbed out of the river. Some how no one noticed. He ran and caught Lain’s suit and pulled. How heavy was this guy. Then he remembered that huge water soaked bear suit he was wearing. He slowly pulled Lain out and somehow didn’t choke him in the process. Once he was out Runnan started to work on getting anther bear out. Lain followed his lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sleep deprived made nonsense I’ll try to upload often sorry if it’s short


End file.
